The Lion King/Credits
Full Credits with '"The Lion King"' Opening Logo and Titles *In Remembrance of: Frank Wells, The President of The Walt Disney Company from 1984-1994 DisneyLogo 5.jpg *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"The Lion King" Ending Credits and Logo *Directed by: Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff *Produced by: Don Hahn *Screenplay by: Irene Mecchi and Jonathan Roberts and Linda Woolverton *Songs by: Tim Rice and Elton John *Original Score Composed and Arranged by: Hans Zimmer *Executive Producers: Thomas Schumacher and Sarah McArthur *"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" **Performed by: Elton John **Produced by: Chris Thomas *Associate Producer: Alice Dewey *Art Direction: Andy Gaskill *Production Design: Chris Sanders *Artistic Coordinator: Randy Fullmer *Supervising Editors: Tom Finan and John Carnochan *Artistic Supervisors **Story: Brenda Chapman **Layout: Dan St. Pierre **Background: Doug Ball **Clean-Up: Vera Lanpher **Visual Effects: Scott Santoro **Computer Graphics Imagery: Scott F. Johnston *Story: Burny Mattinson, Barry Johnson, Lorna Cook, Thom Enriquez, Andy Gaskill, Gary Trousdale, Jim Capobianco, KEVIN HARKEY, JORGEN KLUBIEN, Chris Sanders, Tom Sito, LARRY LEKER, JOE RANFT, RICK MAKI, Ed Gombert, Francis Glebas, MARK KAUSLER *Character Animation **YOUNG SIMBA Voice ... JONATHAN TAYLOR THOMAS Supervising Animator ... MARK HENN Animators: TOM BANCROFT, BROOSE JOHNSON, T. DANIEL HOFSTEDT, DANNY WAWRZASZEK **ADULT SIMBA Voice ... MATTHEW BRODERICK Supervising Animator ... RUBEN AQUINO Animators: RANDY HAYCOCK, JOE EKERS, MICHAEL CEDENO, DALE BAER, LORNA COOK **MUFASA Voice ... JAMES EARL JONES Supervising Animator ... TONY FUCILE Animators: PHIL YOUNG, CHRIS WAHL, BRAD KUHA SCAR Voice ... JEREMY IRONS Supervising Animator ... ANDREAS DEJA Animators DOUG FRANKEL JEAN MOREL MARK KOETSIER ALEX WILLIAMS ADULT NALA Voice ... MOIRA KELLY Supervising Animator ... ANTHONY DEROSA Animators BOB BRYAN GILDA PALINGINIS YOUNG NALA Voice ... NIKETA CALAME Supervising Animator ... AARON BLAISE PUMBAA Voice ... ERNIE SABELLA Supervising Animator ... TONY BANCROFT Animators RON HUSBAND TIM ALLEN DAVE PRUIKSMA TIMON Voice ... NATHAN LANE Supervising Animator ... MICHAEL SURREY Animators BRIAN FERGUSON JAMES LOPEZ MIKE SHOW RAFIKI Voice ... ROBERT GUILLAUME Supervising Animator ... JAMES BAXTER ZAZU Voice ... ROWAN ATKINSON Supervising Animator ... ELLEN WOODBURY Animators RANDY CARTWRIGHT BARRY TEMPLE MICHAEL SWOFFORD SARABI Voice ... MADGE SINCLAIR Supervising Animator ... RUSS EDMONDS HYENAS Voices Shenzi ... WHOOPI GOLDBERG Banzai ... CHEECH MARIN Ed ... JIM CUMMINGS Supervising Animators DAVID BURGESS ALEX KUPERSHMIDT Animators REJEAN BOURDAGES GREG S. MANWARING KEN BOYER LOU DELLAROSA LARRY WHITE WILDEBEEST STAMPEDE Computer Animation GREGORY GRIFFITH LINDA BEL Computer Animation Software KIRAN BHAKTA JOSHI MARY JANE "M.J." TURNER Additional Animation CHRIS BAILEY, KEN DUNCAN, RAUL GARCIA, DAVE STEPHAN Animating Assistants TREY FINNEY, TROY A. GUSTAFSON, JAMES YOUNG JACKSON, JOHN RIPA, ERIC WALLS Rough Inbetweeners ELLIOT M. BOUR, ROB CORLEY, TOM GATELY, MICHAEL GENZ, GRANT HIESTAND, CRAIG R. MARAS, PAUL McDONALD, JOHN RAMIREZ, JACQUELINE M. SANCHEZ, HENRY SATO, JR. Key Layout/Workbook MITCHELL BERNAL, JENNIFER CHIAO-LIN YUAN, FRED CRAIG, GUY DEEL, JEFF DICKSON, ED GHERTNER, TOM HUMBER, LORENZO MARTINEZ, TOM SHANNON, ALLEN TAM, TANYA WILSON Background GREGORY ALEXANDER DROLETTE, DON MOORE, KATHY ALTIERI, SERGE MICHAELS, DEBBIE DU BOIS, SUNNY APINCHAPONG, MICHAEL HUMPHRIES, NATALIE FRANSCIONI-KARP, PHILIP PHILLIPSON, BARRY ATKINSON, DAN COOPER, KEVIN TURCOTTE, THOMAS WOODINGTON, DAVID McCAMLEY, DOMINICK R. DOMINGO, CHARLES VOLLMER, BARRY R. KOOSER, PATRICIA PALMER-PHILLIPSON, BROOKS CAMPBELL, RICHARD SLUITER Effects Animators DORSE LANPHER, TED C.KIERSCEY, ED COFFEY, CHRISTINE BLUM, MAURO MARESSA, TOM HUSH, ALLEN BLYTH, JOEY MILDENBERGER, EUSEBIO TORRES, STEVE MOORE, MARLON WEST, GARRETT WREN, CHRIS JENKINS, DAVE BOSSERT Clean-up Animation YOUNG SIMBA Supervising Character Lead ... DANIEL A. GRACEY Assistants ... CHRISTINE LAWRENCE, KELLIE D. LEWIS, BRYAN M. SOMMER Breakdown/Inbetweeners DAN DALY, CHADD FERRON, TIM HODGE, PAMELA MATHUES, MAURILIO MORALES, JAMES PARRIS, SHERRIE H. SINCLAIR, THEODORE ANTHONY LEE TY ADULT SIMBA Supervising Character Lead ... BILL BERG Key Assistants WESLEY CHUN, JANICE INOUYE, EMILY JIULIANO, SUSAN LANTZ, KAAREN LUNDEEN, DOROTHEA BAKER PAUL, RANDY SANCHEZ, HELENE VIVES-TENNESEN Assistant Animators DAVID HANCOCK, ... CAROLINE K. HU, LEONARD R. JOHNSON, STEVE LUBIN, SEAN MULLEN Breakdown WENDY MUIR, ... KEVIN SMITH Inbetweeners DANIEL BOND, ... SEAN GALLIMORE, DANIEL YOONTAEK LIM, DANIEL O'SULLIVAN MUFASA & SARABI Supervising Character Lead ... BRIAN CLIFT Key Assistant GINNY PARMELE Assistant Animator ELIZABETH WATASIN Breakdown LAUREY FOULKES, NORMA RIVERA, WENDIE FISCHER Inbetweener ANNETTE BYRNE-MOREL SCAR Supervising Character Lead ... NANCY KNIEP Character Co-Lead ... KATHLEEN M. BAILEY Character Co-Lead ... MARIANNE TUCKER Key Assistant NATASHA DUKELSKI-SELFRIDGE Assistant Animators MIKE HAZY, JOHAN KLINGER, BOOWON LEE, MARSHA W.J. PARK-YUM Breakdown JAMIE KEZLARIAN BOLIO, DIANA COCO, MARTIN SCHWARTZ Inbetweeners JODY KOOISTRA, JUNG CHAN WOO ADULT NALA Supervising Character Lead ... SCOTT ANDERSON Key Assistants MERRY KANAWYER CLINGEN, MIKE McKINNEY Assistant Animators SUE ADNOPOZ, LILLIAN AMANDA CHAPMAN, PEGGY TONKONOGY Breakdown CARL PHILIP HALL, ANDREW RAMOS Inbetweener CHANG YEI KIM YOUNG NALA Supervising Character Lead ... TRACY MARK LEE Inbetweeners TOM FISH, MARIO J. MENJIVAR TIMON & PUMBAA Supervising Character Lead ... DEBRA ARMSTRONG Key Assistants MARGIE DANIELS, GAIL FRANK, DAVID NETHERY, JULIET STROUD DUNCAN, DAVE SUDING, STEPHAN ZUPKAS Assistant Animators EDWARD R. GUITERREZ, KAREN HARDENBERGH, BRIAN B. McKIM, MARIA ROSETTI Breakdown JANET HEERHAN BAE, RON WESTLUND Inbetweeners MOON HWAN CHOI, JUDY GRABENSTATTER, EDUARDO OLIVERAS RAFIKI Supervising Character Lead ... MARSHALL TOOMEY Key Assistant TERRY WOZNIAK Assistant Animators KRIS HELLER, SUSAN Y. SUGITA Breakdown MIRIAM McDONNELL, MARY-JEAN REPCHUK ZAZU Supervising Character Lead ... DAN TANAKA Key Assistants MARCIA KIMURA DOUGHERTY, TERRY NAUGHTON, BRUCE STROCK Assistant Animators TRAVIS BLAISE, LEE DUNKMAN, RICK KOHLSCHMIDT Breakdown BILL THINNES Inbetweeners BRIAN BEAUCHAMP, JAMES A. HARRIS, RICHARD D. ROCHA HYENAS Supervising Character Lead ... ALEX TOPETE Key Assistants PHILIP S. BOYD, JESUS CORTES, RAY HARRIS, TAMARA LUSHER, MONICA MURDOCK, ERIC PIGORS Assistant Animators VINCENT SIRACUSANO, YUNG SOO KIM Breakdown NOREEN BEASLEY, WILL HUNEYCUTT, DAVE RECINOS Inbetweeners PAULO R. ALVARADO, RACHEL R. BIBB, ERNEST KEEN, TOM LABAFF, SAMANTHA LAIR, PHIL NOTO, LON SMART ADDITIONAL YOUNG SIMBA/MISCELLANEOUS CHARACTERS Supervising Character Lead ... VERA LANPHER Key Assistants TONY ANSELMO, ALLISON PROUT-HOLLEN Assistants INNA CHON, KENT HOLADAY, DANA M. REEMES, KAREN ROSENFIELD Breakdown/Inbetweeners BEVERLY ADAMS, ROBERT ESPANTO DOMINGO, DANIEL JAMES GALIEOTE, KENNETH KINOSHITA, MARY MEASURES, JANE MISEK, CHERYL POLAKOW Production Manager ... DANA AXELROD Scene Planning Supervisor ... ANN TUCKER Animation Check Supervisor ... JANET BRUCE Color Models Supervisor ... KAREN COMELLA Ink and Paint Manager ... GRETCHEN MASCHMEYER ALBRECHT Paint/Final Check Supervisor ... HORTENSIA M. CASAGRAN Digitizing Camera Supervisor ... ROBYN L. ROBERTS Camera Manager ... JOE JIULIANO Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit Layout ... ROBERT WALKER Background ... ROBERT E. STANTON Clean-Up ... RUBEN PROCOPIO Visual Effects ... JEFF DUTTON Florida Production Manager ... DON WALTERS Character Design/Visual Development HANS BACHER, JEAN GILLMORE, JOE GRANT, MICHAEL HODGSON, LISA KEENE, SUE C. NICHOLS, BRUCE ZICK, MEL SHAW, BOB SMITH Character Sculptures ... KENT MELTON Key Assistant Layout and Design ... MAC GEORGE Key Assistant Layout ... MICHAEL O'MARA Layout Assistants TIM CALLAHAN, CYNTHIA IGNACIO, MARK KALESNIKO, SAMUEL JOSEPH MICHLAP, DAVID MARTIN, RICK MOORE, JOHN PUGLISI, KENNETH SPIRDUSO, DOUG WALKER, SHERILAN WEINHART Blue Sketch MADLYN O'NEILL, LAURIE SACKS, JOANNE TZUANOS Key Assistant Effects Animators CYNTHIA NEILL-KNIZEK, MABEL GESNER, JOHN TUCKER, STEVE STARR Assistant Effects Animators DAN LUND, JAZNO FRANCOEUR, DANIEL E. WANKET, JOSEPH CHRISTOPHER PEPE, MARK BARROWS, TONY WEST, GRAHAM WOODS, MICHAEL G. DUHATSCHEK, COLBERT FENNELLY, KRISTINE BROWN Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners GEOFFREY C. EVERTS, KRISTINE HUMBER, ELIZABETH HOLMES, JOHN E. HAILEY, MICHAEL CADWALLADER-JONES, PAITOON RATANASIRINTRAWOOT, JAMES GOSS, JOHN DAVID THORTON, PHIL VIGIL, STELLA P. ARBELAEZ, KANG TAE KIM Inbetweener Trainees DOMINIC M. CAROLA, LELAND J. HEPLER, LISA G. LANYON, RUSSELL LINGO, MICHAEL D. MATTESI, KEVIN PROCTOR, TERESA QUEZADA, MARC SMITH, TONY STANLEY, MICHAEL STOCKER, DARREN R. WEBB, JANE ZHAO Additional Story Material J.T. ALLEN, GEORGE SCRIBNER, MIGUEL TEJADA-FLORES, JENNY TRIPP, BOB TZUDIKER, CHRIS VOGLER, KIRK WISE, NONI WHITE *Casting by: Brian Chavanne *Cast (in alphabetical order): Zazu - Rowan Atkinson Simba - Matthew Broderick Young Nala - Niketa Calame Ed - Jim Cummings Shenzi - Whoopi Goldberg Rafiki - Robert Guillaume Scar - Jeremy Irons Mufasa - James Earl Jones Nala - Moira Kelly Timon - Nathan Lane Sarafina - Zoe Leader Banzai - Cheech Marin Pumbaa - Ernie Sabella Sarabi - Madge Sinclair Young Simba - Jonathan Taylor Thomas Assistant Production Managers Story/Sweatbox ... HOLLY E. BRATTON Editorial ... LISA M. SMITH Layout ... PATRICIA HICKS Animation ... DOROTHY L. McKIM Clean-Up ... LONI BECKNER BLACK Effects/CGI ... KIRK BODYFELT Color Models ... CATHY LAWRENCE Backgrounds/Animation Check ... KARENNA MAZUR CAPS & Retakes ... MICHAEL "TONY" MEAGHER Florida Layout/Background ... PAUL STEELE Ink & Paint Assistant Manager ... CHRIS HECOX Pre-Production Manager ... DOROTHY L. McKIM Production Coordinators Animation/Effects ... MATT GARBERA Clean-Up ... JEANIE LYND SORENSON Scene Planning ... ANNAMARIE COSTA, JOHN CUNNINGHAM, TOM BAKER, MARY LESCHER Scene Planning Assistant ... DONNA WEIR Animation Checking CYNTHIA GOODE, KAREN HEPBURN, KAREN S. PAAT, GARY SHAFER, MAVIS SHAFER, BARBARA WILES Animation Checking Trainees ALBERT F. MOORE, VICTORIA WINNER NOVAK Color Models PENNY COULTER, ANN SORENSEN, IRMA CARTAYA Digitizing Mark-Up GINA WOOTTEN Digitizing Camera Operators KENT GORDON, TINA BALDWIN, JO ANN BREUER, KAREN N. CHINA, LYNNETTE E. CULLEN, GARETH FISHBAUGH, MICHAEL McFERREN, DAVID J. ROWE Assistant Paint Supervisors BARBARA LYNN HAMANE, KAREN L. HUDSON, GRACE H. SHIRADO Assistant Color Model Mark-Up Supervisor RHONDA L. HICKS Color Model Mark-Up CINDY FINN, DEBRA Y. SIEGEL, DAVID J. ZYWICKI Paint Mark-Up IRMA VELEZ, BETH ANN McCOY-GEE, KARAN J. LEE-STORR Painting CARMEN SANDERSON, KIRK AXTELL II, PHYLLIS BIRD, RUSSELL BLANDINO, JOEY CALDERON, OFRA CALDERON, SHERRIE CUZZORT, FLORIDA D'AMBROSIO, ROBERT DETTLOFF, PHYLLIS ESTELLE FIELDS, PAULINO, LESLIE HINTON, STEVIE HIRSCH, DAVID KARP, ANGELIKA KATZ, RANDY McFERRON, HARLENE MEARS, KAREN LYNNE NUGENT, BILL OHANESIAN, LEYLA AMARO PELAEZ, BRUCE PHILLIPSON, FUMIKO R. SOMMER, S. ANN SULLIVAN, ROXANNE M. TAYLOR, BRITT VANDERNAGEL, SUSAN WILEMAN Final Check JANETTE HULETT, MONICA MARROQUIN, TERI N. McDONALD, SASKIA RAEVOURI Compositing Assistant Supervisor JAMES "J.R." RUSSELL Compositing SHANNON FALLIS-KANE DOLORES POPE Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor CHRISTOPHER GEE, CHUCK WARREN, CHRISTINE BECK, RON JACKSON, BRANDY HILL Animation Camera Operators JOHN AARDAL, ANDREW SIMMONS, GARY W. SMITH TECHNOLOGY MANAGERS Computer Animation Production Software PAUL YANOVER Production Computer Systems DEAN SCHILLER Computer Graphics Imagery EDWARD KUMMER Technical Facilities and Hardware DAVE INGLISH Software Engineering DAVID F. WOLF Technology/Florida ENRIQUE SANTOS Technology Development and Support JEFF ALDEN, RAUL ANAYA, MICHAEL BOLDS, LAWRENCE CHAI, CAROL J. CHOY, EARL COFFMAN, DAVID COONS, BEN "The Boy Toy" CROY, MICHAEL R. FODOR, RANDY FUKUDA, TAD GIELOW, MARK W. GILICINSKI, SCOT GREENIDGE DON GWOREK, BRUCE HATAKEYAMA, SHYH-CHYUAN HUAN G, BILL JAMES, KEVIN E. KEECH, MARK R. KIMBALL, R. TODD KING, EDWIN R. LEONARD, BRAD LOWMAN, TONY MATTHEWS, THOMAS MOORE, JR., JACK MULEADY, ALAN A. PATEL, MARTY PRAGER, MIKE PURVIS, CARLOS QUINONEZ, JOHN STIMSON, MICHAEL SULLIVAN, SCOTT S. TEREK, WARREN LEE THERIOT, MARK M. TOKUNAGA, PHILLIP WANGENHEIM Additional CGI Animation STEVE GOLDBERG, ROB BEKUHRS, SANDRA M. GROENEVELD, JAMES TOOLEY Additional CGI Software MARCUS HOBBS PIXAR THOMAS HAHN, PETER NYE, MICHAEL A. SHANTZIS Music Supervision by HANS ZIMMER SONGS "CIRCLE OF LIFE" Arranged and Produced by HANS ZIMMER Performed by CARMEN TWILLIE African Vocals Performed by LEBO M. "I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by JASON WEAVER and LAURA WILLIAMS with ROWAN ATKINSON "BE PREPARED" Arranged and Produced by HANS ZIMMER Performed by JEREMY IRONS With WHOOPI GOLDBERG, CHEECH MARIN and JIM CUMMINGS "HAKUNA MATATA" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA and JAY RIFKIN Performed by NATHAN LANE, ERNIE SABELLA, JASON WEAVER and JOSEPH WILLIAMS "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT" Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by NATHAN LANE, ERNIE SABELLA SALLY DWORSKY, JOSEPH WILLIAMS AND KRISTLE EDWARDS Music Recorded and Mixed by ... JAY RIFKIN Music Recorded at ... MEDIA VENTURES (USA), TODD A-O SCORING (USA), ANGEL STUDIOS (UK), BOP STUDIOS (South Africa) Supervising Music Editor ... ADAM MILO SMALLEY African Vocal Solos & Improvisation Created by ... LEBO M. Additional Song Arrangement ... BRUCE FOWLER, DANNY TROOB, PAUL BOGAVE Additional Vocal Arrangement ... BRUCE FOWLER, BOBBI PAGE, MARK MANCINA Score Conducted by ... NICK GLENNIE-SMITH Score Orchestrations ... BRUCE FOWLER Additional Orchestrations ... LADD McINTOSH, YVONNE MORIARTY Choral Arrangement and Conducting by ... LEBO M., ANDRAE CROUCH, MBONGENI NGEMA, NICK GLENNIE-SMITH Choir Masters ... MBONGENI NGEMA, ANDRAE CROUCH Vocal Contractors ... TONIA DUVALL, MBONGENI NGEMA, BOBBI PAGE, ALFIE SILAS *Music Production Assistance by ... NICO GOLFAR (USA), MAGGIE RODFORD (UK), ERIC STARK (South Africa) *Assistants to Hans Zimmer ... CHRISTOPHER WARD, MITCHELL LAMM, ANTONIA BOGDANOVICH *Orchestra Contractor ... REGGIE WILSON *Orchestra Copyist ... DOMINIC FIDELIBUS ELTON JOHN APPEARS COURTESY OF MCA RECORDS (U.S.A. AND CANADA) AND PHONOGRAM LTD. (REST OF THE WORLD) MBONGENI NGEMA APPEARS COURTESY OF TUSK RECORDS "CIRCLE OF LIFE" CHORUS MAXI ANDERSON, TERRY BRADFORD, JOHNNIE BRITT, BABY CELE, LUCKY CELE, RICK CHARLES, GUGWANA DLAMINI, KEVIN DORSEY, WENDY FRASER, LINDA GCWENSA, CLYDENE JACKSON, MATOAB'SANE JALI, KUYANDA JEZILE, BOB JOYCE, FAITH KEKANA, SPHIWE KHANYILE, FACA KHULU, STELLA KHUMALO, SKHUMBUZO KUBHEKA, THEMBI KUBHEKA, RON KUNENE, JAMES LANGA, EDIE LEHMANN, RICK LOGAN, TSIDI MANYE, KHANYO MAPHUMULO, ABNER A. MARIRI, MYRNA MATTHEWS, BATHO MHLONGO, VUSI MHLONGO, NONHLANHLA MKHIZE, THEMBI MTSHALI, BHEKI NDLOVU, NANDI NDLOVU, BONG ANI NGCOBO, NINI NKOSI, BOBBI PAGE, PHINDILE, RICK RISO, PHILILE SEME, ALFIE SILAS, HAPPY SKHAKHANE, KIPIZANE SKWEYIYA, SINDISIWE SOKHELA, SUSAN D. STEVENS, KHULUIWE S'THOLE, THANDAZILE, CARMEN TWILLIE, SAM VAMPLEW, JULIA WATERS, LUTHER N. WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, OREN WATERS, JOHN WEST, YVONNE WILLIAMS, TERRY YOUNG, ZOLILE ZULU "THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT" Written by HUGO PERETTI, ... GEORGE WEISS and LUIGI CREATORE Based on a song by ... SOLOMON LINDA and PAUL CAMPBELL "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS" Written by FRED HEATHERTON "IT'S A SMALL WORLD" Written by ROBERT SHERMAN and RICHARD SHERMAN "HAWAIIAN WAR CHANT" (TAHUWA-HUWAI) Written by JOHNNY NOBLE and LELEIOHAKU Assistant to the Producer ... PATTI CONKLIN Production Secretaries ... MICHAEL KATHLEEN O'MARA, BARBARA J. POIRIER Baer Production Manager ... CRAIG SOST Production Assistants LESLEY ADDARIO, CATHERINE ALEXANDER, KAREN N. AUSTIN, CARL CANGA, CLIFF FREITAS, CYNDEE LARAE HEIMBUCH, JAI ANTHONY LEWIS HUSBAND, PAUL S.D. LANUM, DENISE M. MITCHELL, FRANCINE MITROFAN, JOE MORRIS, SYLVIA SANCHEZ, BETHANN SCHULKE, ROCKY SMITH, SHELLY STO CKING, JEFFREY VAN TUYL CGI Coordinator ... MARYANN McLEOD Production Accountant ... L.J. VAN CLEAVE Assistant Production Accountant ... SALLY CATIC Florida Production Accountant ... GLEN GAGNON ADR Voice Casting ... BARBARA HARRIS *Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Cathy Cavadini, Judi Durand, Daamen Krall, David McCharen, Linda Phillips, Phil Proctor, David Randolph *EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION **Post Production Manager ... SARA DURAN **Editor ... IVAN BILANCIO **Animation Editor ... JIM MELTON **First Assistant Editor ... PATSY BOUGÉ **Assistant Editors ... JACQUELINE KINNEY, DEBORAH BEVILLE **Presentation Assistant Editor ... DARREN HOLMES **Florida Editorial Staff ... BETH STEGMAIER, KAT CONNOLLY **Re-recorded at: BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS **Rerecording Mixers: TERRY PORTER, C.A.S., MEL METCALFE, DAVID J. HUDSON **Sound Effects by: WEDDINGTON PRODUCTIONS, INC. **Supervising Sound Editors: RICHARD L. ANDERSON, M.P.S.E., MARK MANGINI **Special Sound Effects: JOHN POSPISIL **Sound Effects Editors: MICHAEL CHOCK, JAMES CHRISTOPHER, M.P.S.E., PAUL J. BEROLZHEIMER **Dialogue Editor: R.J. KIZER **Foley Editor: DON LEE JORGENSEN **ADR Editor: ANDREW PATTERSON **Assistant Sound Editor: RALPH STUART **Sound Effects Librarian: STEVE LEE **Foley by: WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS **Foley Artists: JOHN ROESCH, HILDA HODGES **Dubbing Recordist: JEANETTE BROWNING **PDL: JUDY NORD *Original Dialogue Recording: DOC KANE *Additional Dialogue Recorded by: VINCE CARO, WELDON BROWN, ANDREW MORRIS, STEVE HELLABY *Black and White Processing: JOE PARRA, JOHN WHITE *Color Timer: DALE GRAHN *Negative Cutters: MARY BETH SMITH, RICK MacKAY *Post Production Administrator: JEANNINE BERGER *Projection: DON HENRY *Title Design: BURKE MATTSSON, SUSAN BRADLEY *Titles by BUENA VISTA IMAGING *Prints by: TECHNICOLOR® *Produced and Distributed on: EASTMAN FILM *Wild Life Consultant: JIM FOWLER *Animal Anatomy Consultant: STUART SUMIDA *Live Lion and Animal Models by: DAVID McMILLAN, NICK TOTH/COUGAR HILL RANCH *Special Thanks to: THE FOWLER CENTER FOR WILDLIFE EDUCATION, LOS ANGELES ZOO, LIVING DESERT WILDLIFE AND BOTANICAL PARK, THE SAN DIEGO ZOO, SAN DIEGO WILD ANIMAL PARK, PAM WALLBERG, METROZOO, MIAMI, FLORIDA, AND ROBERT CARR-HARTLEY *No. 33108 Motion Picture Association of America *Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo® Digital in Selected Theatres *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. *© MCMXCIV The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved *This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. *Soundtrack Available on cassette and compact disc from Walt Disney Records *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. DisneyLogo 5.jpg Category:Credits Category:The Lion King